1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit that allows individuals to mix make up on an as needed basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous occasions give rise to a desire to apply paint to one""s face. Typical examples include sporting events where individuals may paint themselves in their team""s colors, fairs where balloons and smiley faces are painted on children, and Halloween where the make up is used to create ghouls and goblins for trick or treating. Other situations may also arise.
Several products exist which allow users to apply such make up. One of the most common is grease paint. Another common type is a cream type make up. Glitter and sparkles are popular presently. However, these sorts of make up are typically sold in large tubes of a single color. To achieve a two toned face, such as may commonly be seen at a basketball game, two such tubes must be purchased. The amount of paint required to paint a face, or even a full upper body is usually substantially less than a full tube. This leaves a large amount of unused paint. For individuals that regularly paint themselves, this may not be a problem. But for the occasional face painter, this results in waste.
Still another problem presently exists in the field of face painting; namely, many designs may be difficult to create for a layperson. For example, a good clown face is surprisingly hard to achieve. Lay face painters may need additional instruction on how to maximize their face painting efforts and achieve good looking make up jobs.
The present invention addresses many of the concerns present in the prior art by providing a kit that comprises a base material to which may be added colorants. In this manner, small amounts of colored make up may be created for use without having to purchase large tubes of paint and wasting much of it. The kit may further comprise an instructional pamphlet or compact disc that comprises instructions on ratios of colorant to base material and assists a user in creating aesthetically pleasing make up jobs.